


La Última Aventura

by 1ThoRy



Category: La leyenda del Charro Negro, Legend Quest
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThoRy/pseuds/1ThoRy
Summary: “Y una vez que la tormenta termine, no recordarás como lo lograste, como sobreviviste. Ni siquiera estarás seguro si la tormenta ha terminado realmente. Pero una cosa si es segura. Cuando salgas de esa tormenta, no serás la misma persona que entró en ella. De eso se trata esta tormenta.”    Haruki MurakamiSu hermano una vez ayudo a varios pueblos de peligros que solo en historias se escuchan, lo había salvado de esos mismos peligros, pero nunca pensó que esta vez el tendría que salvar a su hermano y su pueblo.Historia alterna de La Leyenda del Charro Negro.





	La Última Aventura

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno para ser honesta esta es la primera historia que escribo, soy mas de leer fics que hacerlos. Aun no puedo creer que haya tan pocos fics de estas películas y una vez que vi la película del Charro Negro, dije "tengo que escribir algo"

_Los que luchan con monstros deben de cuidarse de no acabar convertidos en uno de ellos._

_Nietzsche._

**_Leo_ **

La cosa con las aventuras es que cuando entras voluntariamente a un portal al inframundo ya no puedes arrepentirte a mitad del camino, siempre que uno trata con el mundo de los muertos tiende uno a meterse en situaciones de vida o muerte. Supongo que por experiencia querría admitir que enfrentar de nuevo a lo que podría ser mi prematura muerte o destino lo hice con la frente en alto y gran valentía, pero eso sería una total mentira, el temor y dolor que sentí no se compara en nada a lo experimentado en sus 17 años.

En este tipo de situaciones era cuando más podía oír una de las muchas platicas que Fray Godofredo me daba “ _cuando la vida de alguien está en el límite es en el único momento en que podemos ver todos los eventos más significativos de nuestra vida, aquello que nos define, tanto el bien como el mal”,_ eso era lo que decía.

Honestamente nunca tuve claro un objetivo o algo que me definiera simplemente viva cada día y eso era todo, para la gente del pueblo solo era el hermano pequeño y asustadizo de Nando, un niño solitario que prefería jugar en el sótano de una panadería con su balero que salir con los demás, y sinceramente por él estaba bien; ayudando a Dionisia a entregar pan, trabajar como ayudante para el Fray Godofredo y apoyar a su abuela, ciertamente no necesitaba otra cosa… _-una absoluta y completa mentira-_ pensé.

Se decía todo el tiempo que estaba perfectamente bien, que no requería de más, tantas veces lo pensaba que en verdad lo llegue a creer, pero esa sensación de que había algo más, aquel sentimiento sofocante como si estuviera encerrado en una caja; cada vez que oía los relatos del fray Godofredo, su mente simplemente corría a mil por hora llena de emoción, el solo imaginarse salir de Puebla, conocer otros lugares, ir en aventuras-“ _De ninguna manera”-_ pensé con desanimo, él no era los suficientemente fuerte por mucho que su abuela le digiera que dentro de él había un alma llena de valentía, sus sueños solo se quedarían en eso, sueños-“ _o eso creí”-_ pensé amargamente. El mayor sueño se convirtió en su mayor maldición.

Todo tiene un inicio y el mío fue en una enorme casona abandonada, la casona me dio todo y a la vez perdí de vista sin darme cuenta lo más importante, podría culpar el hecho de que solo era un niño de 12 años en ese momento, pero solo sería una excusa. Cuando la Nahuala rapto a Nando, no voy a mentir, me preocupe mucho y temí por mi hermano, temí que me dejara al igual que mis padres, pero en ese momento no me arrepentí de la elección que hice, tal vez nunca lo haga porque desde ese instante aquel enorme ciclo sin fin que vivía terminó, pero fue el comienzo de la maldición que ahora cargo.

Entrar en la casona fue como volver a ver de nuevo, como si toda mi vida hubiera tenido un velo tapándome los ojos, no entendía esta sensación por completo hasta mucho más adelante, no comprendí que este don iba a ser el final mío, para mí era un regalo, me dio algo que creí o me dije a mi mismo que no necesitaba…me dio amigos, personas que en algún momento llegue a considerarlos familia, claro que tenía a la abuela y la amaba totalmente y a su hermano a pesar de que solo se dedicaba a molestarlo, pero jamás tuvo amigos, poder experimentarlo era una cesación de euforia, solo había un pequeño detalle…nadie más que yo podía verlos, entrar en la casona había despertado algo que me permitía ver aquellos espíritus que nunca pudieron cruzar al otro lado, así como aquellos seres míticos que oyes solo en historias, de alguna forma presentía que ese no era el caso, tal vez esta habilidad siempre estuvo dentro de él, pero no surgió hasta el momento en que entro en contacto por primera vez con el otro mundo. Verán, tanto los espíritus como los seres del inframundo solo podían ser vistos solo si ellos lo querían, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían ocultos de la vista de los humanos, pero de alguna forma yo podía verlos plenamente aun cuando estuvieran ocultos.

Nunca preste mucha atención a esos detalles hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero desde el momento en que logro rescatar a su hermano, salvar a Puebla de la Nahuala tuvo siempre la extraña sensación de que algo lo vigilaba desde lo lejos, esperando el momento oportuno, pensó que solo se estaba volviendo paranoico y lo descarto rápidamente pensando que solo era un síntoma de estar en contacto con Xóchilt, Teodora, Don Andrés, Alebrije y Evaristo –“ _que tonto fui”-_ pensé. No se arrepiente de nada, si le dieran la elección lo haría de nuevo todo, poder ayudar a todos esos pueblos, liberar a esos niños de la Llorona y devolverlos a su familia, ayudar a aquellas almas que fueron traídas por la fuerza como momias, ayudar en la guerra contra el ejército realista y salvar a la familia del Chupacabras- “ _eso no lo vio venir”-_ es una de las cosas que jamás se arrepentiría…tal vez no era del todo cierto, si había una cosa de la que se arrepentía y tenía que suceder todo esto para que se diera cuenta.

_“El egoísta eres tú!!”_ las palabras de Nando pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez –“ _¿Fui egoísta?”-_ me pregunte, supongo que lo era, a la primera oportunidad de salir de Puebla, me fui sin pensarlo y deje aquellas personas que estuvieron para mí todo el tiempo y para cuando yo deseaba volver ya era demasiado tarde. Tal parece que cuando entras en contacto con más de un ser del inframundo tu alma empieza a contaminarse lentamente hasta el punto de no retorno y pude detenerlo, pude haber tenido una vida normal, aún tenía tiempo de curar su alma, pero tenía que meterse en donde no era su asunto y ese fue el fin.

Conocer al Charro Negro era como ponerle una cara por fin a aquella entidad que lo perseguía desde los 12 años, pero no era para nada reconfortante, para poder arreglar aquel desastre que el mismo había causado tendría que ir nuevamente al mundo de los muertos, aquel mundo que le advirtieron que si lo cruzaba de nuevo seria su fin. Al final no pudo salvar nada, desde el momento en que entro a la casa del Charro supo que su alma estaba más allá de la salvación, con cada minuto, hora que pasaba el dolor que lo recorría se hacía más insoportable, pero el estar ahí otra vez dentro de la enorme casa del Charro viendo aquella botella totalmente rota que una vez contuvo el alma de una inocente chica que se vio involucrada en todo ese desastre…simplemente quería que todo terminara, quería volver a Puebla, estar de nuevo con su abuela, con Dionisia y su hermano. Situarse a más de tres metros del suelo, sujeto por una soga negra que despedía un calor sofocante no ayudaba a la situación, a penas y podía entender lo que decía el Charro Negro, no lo entendía antes, pero de alguna forma se convierto en el candidato principal para ser su sucesor.

Cada parte de su cuerpo sentía dolor como si se estuviera quemando lentamente desde adentro, pero nada de eso se comparó al tener a aquel demonio rodeándolo y consumiendo su alma, sabía que lo que saldría de esta casa no sería completamente el, solo podía orar que sus amigos estuvieran bien, que su hermano estuviera bien y que su abuela lo perdonara por no estar ahí. Antes de que toda su conciencia se perdiera lo último que vio era su abuela, Nando y todos sus amigos como tratando de sacarlo de un enorme pozo veía sus manos estirándose, pero por más que trataba acercarse a ellos, más lejos parecían, hasta que simplemente desaparecieron dejando solo una cruda y completa oscuridad detrás y antes de que todo se desvaneciera solo pudo pensar una cosa.

“ _Lo siento Nando, parece que no podré volver a casa”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y perdón si hay algún error ortográfico.


End file.
